The bonds of love
by sebkurtofskyftw
Summary: AU. When Dave came out to his wife, she left him with the son from her previous marriage. Dave decided to raise Kurt by himself. But when the kid gets older, Dave starts to have feelings he initially tries to ignore. Kinks: incest, daddy!kink, boy!pussy


**Kinks**: incest, daddy!kink, boy!pussy, monster cock, oral, squirting, stamina

**AN**: Okay, so this was written a while ago for a prompt on glee-kink-meme [ livejournal com /14588. html? thread= 21459196#t21459196 ]. Huge thanks for my amazing beta, bornpirate!

* * *

><p>Dave stared at the woman.<p>

There was a clear disapproval in her eyes. She looked him over, in a manner she probably believed was discrete, taking in the coffee stain on his tie. Raising an eyebrow, she thinned her red-colored lips and dragged a hand over her gray hair to smooth the strand escaping from the perfect bun.

Dave could almost hear her thoughts. Twenty seven years old, left with a child. Not his into the bargain! How is he going to take care of the poor thing?

Dave wished he knew the answer to her questions.

Carol and Dave dated for six months and were a serious thing for about two. Numbers didn't really matter, though, when Dave's manager told him they can't have another rumor about him floating around the internet.

_Don't fuck it up, son._

She was quite nice to look at and didn't mind having separate apartments. They got married, big style, so the press could get many pictures of Dave's heterosexual life.

Dave knew since the beginning of make-a-quotation-in-the-air-relationship that she was going to leave him eventually. Simply put, things between them didn't have a chance to work out.

And after he finally found some balls to tell her the truth, her reaction didn't leave any doubts. He was sure she was going to move out of his life right after that.

Dave expected it.

But all of his plans went downhill with a phone call from the school announcing that his wife's son had been waiting for the last three hours to be taken home. The kid was smart enough to name him as a contact since his mother didn't pick up her phone, so the school secretary called him, and now here he was, about to pick up a not-his kid and tell him his mother disappeared.

He lied to her, repeatedly, and turned their time together into a farce. He lied and hurt her, and now she's gone. He understood it. He wouldn't waste time for his sorry ass, either. But she apparently decided to do something that was simply beyond Dave's grasp.

The unmistakable proof of the existence of karma stood by his locker, shaking slightly, the geography teacher's hand on his neck.

Dave cut off whatever the woman was preaching him about and waved at the boy to follow him. Kurt rushed to Dave's side, and together they left the building without a word and walked to Dave's car.

"Where's my mom?"

Dave swallowed and opened the door, gesturing for him to get inside.

I'm not ready for this shit, he thought. How do you explain to a six year-old that his mother is not coming back?

"Dave! Tell me where's mom!" the boy shrieked in his high-pitched voice.

Dave looked down at him, slowly turning his head. "Come on, Kurt. Let's go home."

"I want to know where's mom." The boy's voice broke down, and Dave looked in the eyes fraught with long restrained tears. Kurt looked as if the monster he dreaded so much turned out to be really living under his bed, and Dave realized the truth suddenly.

The boy didn't really want an answer. He already knew, somehow.

Dave stepped over to the kid and awkwardly patted him on the top of his head. Kurt jumped towards him suddenly and clung to Dave, wrapping his thin arms around the man's waist. Dave flailed his arms in the air, surprised at first, but then tentatively settled his hands on the boy's shoulders and squeezed them lightly, hoping it came off as a comforting gesture. Apparently not, since the kid, instead of backing off and getting in the fucking car, started sobbing into Dave's T-Shirt quietly, his little body trembling.

"You're going to be okay, kiddo." Dave's throat seemed oddly tight out of sudden. "We'll work it out."

Kurt sniffed couple times before finally pulling back. He got in the car without looking at Dave.

Once at home, Dave sat down at the table and hid his face in his hands. Kurt slid onto the chair next to him. His stomach growled loudly, his cheeks turned red from embarrassment, and Dave looked up at him. The boy had his arms wrapped over his belly and adverted his eyes at Dave's stare.

"Am I going to an orphanage?" he asked.

Dave took a deep breath. I'm so not ready for this parenting shit, he thought again.

Kurt was a nice kid. A little spoiled, maybe, but a goodhearted. He needed a family, a home - not an institution. Dave reached out and caressed the boy's cheek tenderly. "No, of course not, silly. You're staying with me."

The boy's stomach growled again and Dave frowned. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah," the boy murmured.

Dave looked at the clock on the wall, which read 6:00 p.m. "You had lunch, right?"

"No..." The boy bowed his head. "Mom was in a hurry in the morning. She didn't make me anything today." He sniffed and slouched in the chair.

This information turned slowly in Dave's head before he finally understood exactly what it meant.

"Jesus fucking Christ." He jumped out of his seat and rushed to a small kitchen to make the boy something to eat.

Kurt followed him there like a shadow and rested his chin on a counter while Dave busied himself with pulling out ingredients from drawers and the fridge.

Dave wondered briefly what kind of food kids consume but then decided to make a simple sandwich. He laid a slice of ham on the bread and put it on a plate.

Kurt stared down at the dish with an raised eyebrow.

"You did it wrong," he said.

Dave glared at him. Kurt looked up with a stern expression that looked out of place on his delicate face.

"Cut off the edges," the boy demanded.

Dave reached out for a knife obediently.

"Also, I don't like ham. Make me one with something else."

Dave sighed.

Parenting is going to be fun, he thought grimly.

*ten years later*

Dave dug a hand into his bag to pull out the keys. The object slid in deeper, and Dave huffed, annoyed, trying to catch the thing. He was supposed to be home two hours later, but he finished his tasks earlier. He finally pulled the key out and slid into the key lock, quietly praising his boss for allowing him to leave work earlier today.

Maybe he could watch something with Kurt on Netflix, he thought when he entered his apartment.

The lights were off, only small strain of yellow glow was coming from the living room. Dave walked into the large room to find it lit by one lamp standing in the corner. Dave smiled to himself, thinking Kurt probably fell asleep on the couch again while reading fashion magazines.

"Mmm, yes, like that."

Dave frowned. That certainly didn't sound like someone talking in their sleep.

Walking further into the room, he suddenly noticed movement on the couch and heard a gasp. He came around the piece of furniture and stopped in his track abruptly, his mouth parted in a comically wide "oh".

His kid, the delicate and innocent child he decided to take care of so many years ago, was straddling some guy and grinding against him furiously.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dave rasped out. His harsh voice startled the couple, and Kurt jerked up and off the lap of the other, yelping in surprise.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" he snapped at Dave and pulled his t-shirt down. Just then Dave realized the material used to be tugged up higher by the pervert who was probably groping his kid. He saw a red jolt flashing before his eyes, and he growled towards the other boy. "Get the fuck out of my house". Kurt opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a moment of hesitation.

The bastard had the guts to fucking wink at Kurt on his way to the door. Dave followed him with his glare until the door closed behind the guy. Then he turned to face Kurt and said through gritted teeth, "Care to explain yourself?" He crossed his arms on his chest and stared at his son.

Kurt scoffed and mimicked his pose in a mocking manner. "Me? You're the one spoiling the fun."

"FUN?" Dave yelled but sobered down quickly. He took a deep breath to calm down the rage dwelling in him and said, "You're sixteen, Kurt. The definition of 'fun' for you should be reading books, going to movies with friends, shit like that. You're calling some lummox forcing his tongue down your throat 'fun'?" His voice involuntary raised at the end of the sentence.

Kurt's cheeks reddened. "Don't tell me you weren't dating at my age!" he scoffed.

"As the matter of fact, no," Dave said, glossing over the reasons for that fact.

"I should of known that no one wanted you since you're a total bore," Kurt said smoothly, smirking at him.

Dave casted him a stern look, although he felt a jab at his heart. He sat down on the armchair and sighed deeply.

"Kurt," he started calmly, "you're too young for this kind of stuff."

Kurt winced and huffed an annoyed breath. "When will you finally notice that I'm not a fucking kid anymore?" he said coldly, his little hands clenching into fists.

"Watch your language, kiddo!" Dave answered automatically.

Kurt cried out something inaudible in frustration and threw his arms in the air, yelling, "You just don't get me at all!" Outraged, he ran to his room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Dave followed him with his eyes as he left.

When they first met so many years ago, Kurt already seemed surprisingly mature for his age, outspoken and always eager to learn new things. Now he was growing into an amazing, independent, and smart guy.

Dave didn't doubt that his foster son didn't feel like a kid anymore, but it didn't change the fact that, for him, he still was one. They'd been together through a lot, and Dave couldn't help feeling protective over him. He knew the moment when Kurt won't need him anymore will come, but fuck, he didn't realize it was going to hurt so much.

His son was growing up. His body was changing, and Dave was painfully aware of it. Kurt pupated from a sweet and adorable form with a snub nose to a fucking hot and fabulous butterfly. He was thin and looked fragile, but Dave knew about the lean muscles created by hours of dance practice.

With the most perfect ass and pink lips that were meant to haunt guys in their dreams, it was only natural that Kurt caught the attention of other boys. But somehow the sole thought of Kurt being intimate with someone made Dave grit his teeth. He didn't know why, exactly. Maybe it was clingy of him, but he didn't want any men to touch his boy.

Especially not that one from today, who looked like he could break Kurt in half.

Dave shook his head. It's not inappropriate to objectively appreciate your kid's beauty, right? He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, suddenly feeling tired and overwhelmed by the questions he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer of.

*a week later*

The key finally slid into the lock and Dave opened the door with a sigh, coming home early from the work again.

Kurt wasn't speaking much to him recently. Dave figured it had something to do with their fight. The boy was blatantly avoiding him, actually, and Dave didn't know what to do to stop them from drifting apart.

Dave came into the apartment and stopped abruptly in the hall. The lights were off again. He winced at the deja vu feeling it gave him. He shook his head and walked further the hall towards the living room. Suddenly he heard a moan that stopped him in his tracks. Kurt was with someone again. Dave took a deep breath and mentally braced himself for throwing another admirer out the door. He stepped into the living room and froze in place.

Kurt was alone.

He was sitting in Dave's favorite armchair, his pants entangled by the boy's left ankle. He had his left leg thrown over the arm of the chair and the other bent and tucked under himself so that he was sitting in the small place but in a large split, exposing his pussy that was dripping wet with his juices. The boy had his head thrown back and eyes shut tightly, and he was panting softly with every move of his finger inside his cunt.

Dave felt his dick reacting to the sight in front of him, burgeoning in his pants, and he pressed the palm of his hand over his jeans to calm himself down.

I need to go away, he thought to himself.

One of boy's hands slid up his body and under his sweater to play with his nipples. Kurt's head lolled on the head of the chair as he slid two more fingers inside himself, twisting his wrist repeatedly.

I need to go, now, Dave thought.

He took a step back. And then another, careful to not knock something over on the way out so he wouldn't catch the boy's attention. But Kurt suddenly moaned loudly and started moving his fingers faster and faster, and Dave could see his cheeks exploding in red when he tensed up on the seat and came, gasping.

"Oh, yes, Daddy, YES!"

Dave realized that he dropped his keys only when the metal hit the floor with a startling noise. Kurt jumped up on the chair, and his eyes widened in horror when he noticed Dave gaping at him from the doorway. Kurt yelped and sat up straight in the chair, sliding his feet down on the ground.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Dave felt his legs moving as if he was on autopilot and suddenly he found himself right by Kurt's side, his eyes glued to the boy's groin. Kurt blushed and awkwardly covered his pussy with hands.

Dave had several questions bumping into each other between the walls of his skull, making it hard to concentrate and think. One was particularly strong, though, jostling itself from the others and fleeting through Dave's mouth without his will.

"Did you say "Daddy"?"

It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Dave could swear Kurt's blush deepened as the boy bowed his head. Dave's knees bucked under him, and he dropped to the floor right before the boy.

Kurt rose his chin up and looked him right in the eyes, gasping at the naked desire he found there. He licked his lips swiftly and parted his legs, showing off his cunt again.

Dave's mouth watered at the view. He settled his big hands on the boy's knees, moving the legs apart further and dived between them. Kurt's arm wrapped itself around his neck momentarily, and he moaned at the feel of a tongue sweeping over his already abused clit.

Kurt bowed his head, his hot breath gusting over Dave's hair. The man leaned back and gazed at him. Kurt's eyes were dilated, and he whimpered quietly before leaning in and smashing their lips together.

Dave took control over the kiss fast, sliding his tongue in Kurt's mouth roughly. Kurt moaned and let himself be picked up from the armchair and laid onto the carpet that was covering the floor. Dave pinned him to the ground with his weigh and attacked his earlobe, biting and licking it as Kurt's hands clenched on the man's coat. Dave moved up to kiss Kurt again as he slid one of his legs between the boy's and pressed his thigh covered with the harsh material of his jeans over Kurt's pussy. Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and he gasped into the kiss. Dave leaned back and quirked an eyebrow. The taste of Kurt's pussy was still lingering on his lips when he flickered his tongue over them. He pressed his pelvis down onto Kurt's, his eyes suddenly serious. "Do you really want this?"

Kurt wiggled his legs from under Dave's body and wrapped them around Dave's waist tightly. "Is there something that makes you doubt that?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows to kiss the man.

Dave leaned back. "What about your boyfriend?" he growled out.

Kurt looked puzzled for a split second but then smirked and slid his hand between their bodies. He groped Dave's erection through his pants and gave it a squeeze. "Last thing on my mind right now."

Dave smiled contently down at him. "I only asked because after I'll be done with you, I doubt you're going to remember him", he said.

"Good." Kurt rolled his hips up, and it seem enough of an answer.

Dave wrapped a thick arm around Kurt's waist and jerked up suddenly on his knees, picking Kurt up with himself. The boy yelped at the sudden movement but quickly grabbed the man's neck for leverage.

Dave smiled into Kurt's hair and stood up carefully to carry him to his bedroom.

They bumped into walls on their way there, desperately rubbing against each other. By the time they finally made it to the bed, Kurt managed to tug the coat off of Dave, and it fell to the ground, quickly forgotten. The man laid him on the bed and looked down, admiring the curves of his small body. He unbuckled his pants, pulled them down, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Try to start before tomorrow, Dave," Kurt murmured and crawled further onto bed, lying down and spreading his legs. He settled his hands on the insides of his thighs and began sliding them up and down as he watched Dave undress himself.

Dave moaned, almost tearing his shirt as he fought with the last button and then shrugged the clothing off his arms and threw it on the floor hurriedly. He then climbed on the bed, settled between Kurt's legs, and covered Kurt's hands in his, stilling them.

They looked at each other, and Dave leaned down, maintaining the eye contact until his face was low between Kurt's thighs. He then stuck his tongue out, pressed it to Kurt's clit, and gave a long lick down along the length of his labia, dipping it into his hole.

Kurt moaned, the feeling making him grasp the pillow under his head tightly.

Dave rested one of his hands on the boy's pubis and reached out his thumb to brush against the clit before rubbing circles over the little knob. His tongue slid further into Kurt, and the boy gasped at the soft intrusion, arching his back out of the bed. Dave came back up to twirl his tongue over the clit, wetting it generously and then sucking on it, gently kneading the tender flesh with his lips.

Kurt's hands flew to his hair and threaded through the strands and he bucked his hips up and gasped heavily. His toes curled as hot, white pleasure was spurting from where Dave's work grew in force.

Dave's mouth embraced the pussy, his lips covering the labia completely. He closed his eyes and moaned as if he was going to bite into particularly juicy fruit. His tongue licked at Kurt's entrance, and his fingers came back to rub his clit. One of them dragged along the length of the cunt and slid inside. Dave pulled up for a moment, changing his own position on the mattress for a more comfortable one, his hot breath gusting over the wet flesh.

Kurt's hands clenched in the sheets as he felt his orgasm approaching him slowly.

Dave stilled his tongue and pressed it to the clit as he crooked his finger inside the boy. The digit rubbed at the walls of Kurt's vagina until Dave found the right spot that made Kurt gasp out loud and squeeze Dave's head between his thighs. Dave rubbed over it insistently, alternating between maltreating the boy's clit and making slow long swift along his cunt.

Kurt's pants grew in frequency as his body started trembling. Suddenly, he gave out a loud, drawn out "Aaah, Daaaddy", arched his back off the bed, and then fell onto the mattress boneless. Hot liquid shot from his pussy and spatted over Dave's chin. The man licked off the part of it he could reach and wiped the rest with the palm of his hand.

Dave straightened and looked at Kurt. He crawled off bed to stand next to it, and pulled down his underwear, freeing his swollen cock.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he sat up on the bed. His hand covered his parted mouth as he got a proper view of Dave's cock for the first time. He stared at the organ for a moment and then looked up at Dave.

"Is there a problem?" Dave smirked at him.

Kurt blushed adorably, but then put his chin resolutely in the air and shook his head. "No. Not at all."

Dave chuckled. He knew his cock could seem threatening. Eleven inches long, three thick... Kurt was going to feel him for quite a while. The boy felt intimidated at first, Dave didn't doubt that, and yet Kurt accepted the challenge dauntlessly. Dave felt his dick hardening at Kurt's provoking glare.

He kneeled on the mattress and slowly crawled towards the boy. Kissing him, he pressed his hands to his chest, forcing him to lie down. Dave's fingers slid into Kurt's pussy and rubbed over the walls before widening them, spreading Kurt's cunt open.

"Kurt? You okay, baby?" he whispered.

Kurt shivered. "Y-yes. You can go..." he said.

Dave sat back on the mattress and brought the tip of his cock to the boy's hole and propped it gently. He used the other hand to spread his lips. Dave looked up at Kurt, and after the boy nodded briefly, he sunk into him, his thick hardness sliding slowly into the wet cunt.

Kurt whined quietly at the stretch, the sensation more of a pain than pleasure. Dave stopped for a moment and then slid in further. The boy tensed under Dave and breathed out a shattered breath. Kurt closed his eyes, the fullness almost too much. Dave leaned forward and rested his hands on both sides of Kurt's head. He brushed his palm on the boy's cheek in a soothing gesture.

Kurt wrapped his leg around the man's waist, and the movement caused the cock to slid in deeper. Dave thrust into him experimentally, and the pleasure hit Kurt in a sudden blow, making him cling stronger to the man.

Dave withdrew his cock all the way out and slid it into Kurt again, filling him completely. He then repeated the motion slowly a couple of times. The boy's pussy was unbelievably tight. He grunted into Kurt's neck and thrust into him harder. He wished he could let go and just slam into the heat, but he knew it could hurt the inexperienced boy. He watched the boy's face for any sight of pain, but Kurt had his eyes closed shut and lips parted in a constant line of moans as Dave slid deeper inside him, harder and faster.

He leaned back, placing his hand on both sides of Kurt's body and grabbing his hips, lifting them slightly off the mattress. Kurt's eyes opened at the change in position, and he bit his lips hard as the thrusts deftly brushed over the right spots. Dave picked up the pace, watching the darkening blush on Kurt's cheeks with a pleased smile. The boy opened his mouth suddenly, his eyes wide, and he stilled like that for a second until his head fell back on the pillow and he cried out, shuddering and coming for the third time this evening.

Dave's body resonated the sound with a low growl. His hands clenched on Kurt's thighs, pressing them to his chest and he thrust into Kurt faster. The boy whined and bit his lip, feeling the heat growing in him again. But Dave shot out suddenly and froze with his head fallen on his chest.

He eased Kurt's legs off his shoulders and pulled out of him slowly. Kurt sighed quietly and closed his eyes, and Dave looked down at the boy, splayed on the bed, completely sated. He had his leg spread widely, one hand still clenching the sheet, apparently unable to find enough strength within himself to move into a more comfortable position. Dave's eyes flicked over the flushed skin of his cheeks and his hairless chest before stopping their scrutinizing at his cunt, still wet and slightly reddened.

His softened cock started slowly filling again.

"Dave," Kurt whispered drowsily, as if he was ready to drift to sleep after the exhaustion.

"Shh."

Dave wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped it roughly, hissing quietly at the pain creeping over the abused flesh. He jerked off fast, wanting to feel Kurt around him again. Soon the stinging sensation disappeared and his cock was fully erect, standing out against his abdomen.

He leaned in a little and brought the head to his entrance, rubbing it over the boy's lips again. He hovered over Kurt as his cock began teasingly thrusting ever so slightly into the boy. Kurt's eyes fluttered for a moment and closed again. The boy moaned, half aware of Dave's ministrations. Dave slid deep into him in one motion, eliciting a started gasp and muffled it with his lips. Kurt's hands combed through Dave's hair as he spread his legs, inviting him deeper though he laid there too tired to care.

Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and picked him up, leaning back so that Kurt was on top of him. The boy gasped in shock as the sudden change impaled him on Dave's length. He shored his hands on Dave's broad chest and stilled for a moment. Then he started slowly rolling his hips back and forth, his motions slack and lazy.

Dave grabbed his hips and pulled him up slightly. Once his feet were propped up on the bed, he began slamming into the boy roughly.

They didn't need much. Kurt's cunt clenched around the cock, and he gasped out Dave's name, falling on his chest. They kissed hungrily as Dave climaxed right after.

Kurt sunk to the bed, laying by Dave's side while Dave stared at the ceiling for a moment. He turned his head and looked at the boy, reaching out his hand to brush the bangs dampened with sweat off Kurt's forehead. The boy was already asleep, his lips parted adorably. Dave just watched him, fondly caressing his fingers over Kurt's cheek.

Yeah, the boy is not going to leave his bed any time soon.


End file.
